<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Enigmatic Pledge by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800455">An Enigmatic Pledge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER'>TheNobodyofaSOLDIER</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL OF IT, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Cheating, Ciel is an adult in these, Deception, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Forbidden Love, Grief, Idk they're literally demons, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Incubus Sebastian Michaelis, Insanity, Literary References &amp; Allusions, Master/Servant, Mental Coercion, Seduction, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sorrow, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, Yandere, all the seduction, because demons totally don't lie, mostly thirst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots for the series "Black Butler!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive/Reader, Claude Faustus/Reader, Joker (Kuroshitsuji)/Reader, Sebastian Michaelis/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Doll House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Ciel x Doll!Reader]</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Wood and clay will wash away,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wash away.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Wash away.</i>
</p><p>Crystal eyes followed his every footstep, one graceful movement after another, forever mesmerizing you. The confinements of your glass case shimmered in the silvery, gentle light of the moon. Glass orbs from your lifeless companions gazed out into the world beyond, waiting, longing to be chosen by the perfect child, waiting to be brought home, loved and played with.</p><p>Save for you. You only wished to remain here, to watch this visitor, the sweep of his dark hair, concealing one of his melancholy eyes, refusing to show his damaged, shattered soul to the world, his frown forever chiseled into his soft, pale lips, the weight of a thousand sorrows bearing on his straight and proud shoulders, his perfect, smooth skin often radiating in the light as he lowered in head in a ponderous fashion, his expression revealing nothing.</p><p>He resembled your kind.</p><p>But, he moved.</p><p>He breathed.</p><p>He lived.</p><p>
  <i>Build it up with iron and steel,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Iron and steel.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Iron and steel.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Build it up with iron and steel,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My Fair Lady....</i>
</p><p>Oh, how you despised yourself, your silk clothes, your frigid fingertips, colder than death, your porcelain skin, perfectly, shinning glass eyes, and neatly arranged ringlets over your delicate shoulders, the vacant caverns of your chest echoing with empty silence. Oh, what you would give to fill warmth surge through your stiff appendages, your eyelashes flutter and eyes sting with tears of an aching heart, one that beat, rushed at the mere sight of him, limbs that would tremble, overpowered by your desire for him.</p><p>But, how could that be when you were components were cold, inanimate, dead?</p><p>Cold but precious.</p><p>What good was it to you when you couldn’t receive what was most valuable to you?</p><p>
  <i>Build it up with silver and gold,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Silver and gold,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Silver and gold,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My Fair Lady...</i>
</p><p>Once more, you watched him enter your domain, eyes searching far beyond the reaches of the store. You often wondered what grave thoughts lead him to appear this way, what curse he so endured drenching his entire being and demeanor with sadness. But, you would never know, just observe from a far, a nonexistent heart longing for something it could never have. You watched him disappear into the darkness, leaving you in the blackness of your hollow mind, alone in the company of your fellow dolls, dwelling in this little house of yours.</p><p>Here. Where you belonged amongst the cold and lifeless...</p><p>The iron and steel...</p><p>The silver and gold...</p><p>The perfect and beautiful...</p><p>Forever wishing for a futile dream you could never have, in the confinements of your glass case...</p><p>
  <i>Build it up with silver and gold,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Silver and gold,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Silver and gold,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My Fair Lady...</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Night Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Sebastian x Reader]</p><p>The delicate pads of your fingers traced over the sun kissed skin of your arm, the golden light warming the exposed limb. Your weary eyes follows the small patterns, the threads of purple and blue protruding then fading into the back of your hand. Nothing but silken sheets draped over your naked form, and despite the frigid autumn air seeping through the panes of your room, the ache in your muscles and the stinging in your eyes distracted you from the tiny prickles along your forearm.</p><p>And you used every bit of strength of your exhausted mind to push it away...</p><p>Push away those toxic memories, riddled with humiliation...</p><p>Push away memories of the night before...</p><p>He concealed his true nature behind an elegant mask, composed of soft words and intoxicating beauty, one capable of clouding the most heightened of senses. One look from his alluring eyes of garnet were the keys to disarming even the strongest barricade, and his ornate and elaborate deceptions entangled all within his grasp, no matter how sharp they claimed their wits to be.</p><p>To think he so intertwined you in his web, preventing any means of escape, left you inwardly numb.</p><p>The very tip of your fingernail grazed over your tender flesh, deep blooms of purple and red painting the delicate canvas. With a quivering breath, shadows of the night before hung over you like a demon waiting to engulf you. You closed your eyes, still sensing his presence.</p><p>The sharp pains from his harsh bites, triggering chills up your spine, the heated kisses, exploring your every, untouched crevice, the tip of tongue and crafty fingers prodding and exploring places you kept hidden the entirety of your life, now being offered to a total stranger.</p><p>He lured you in with his seductive words, his warm breath grazing the shell of your ear. He enticed you. He pulled you in. He implanted you with thoughts and feelings no longer distinguished as your own. All you knew, all you could sense, were your nerves electrified with pleasure, with want, with lust.</p><p>And in the midst of the hurricane of sensations, you bestowed on him exactly what he wanted.</p><p>Leaving him with no further need for you...</p><p>You should have seen it. You should have predicted his manipulative nature he possessed. Too naive you were. Too stupid and blind you had been.</p><p>Though grateful for the wisdom you gained, you still, draped in your streets, sauntered to the frame of your window, timidly pulling back the curtain to gazing at the ignorant citizens, busying  themselves with the daily activities. Your eyes still searched for that dark figure. You still prayed for his return.</p><p>You still longed for one more night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Sebastian x Reader]</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, how soft and silky your hair is, my beloved.”</p><p>You looked up at him, your mesmerizing eyes sparkling in the soft candlelight flickering behind him. Slowly, the tips of his fingers traced the line of your spine. Shivers traveled up your back at his delicate touch.</p><p>“What’s this? Do you like that?” he said with a smile. He continued his gentle caresses.</p><p>With a satisfied exhale, you rested your cheek against his chest, yearning for more.</p><p>“Mmm, so affectionate and sweet. Sweet, little creatures like yourself never cease to capture my heart.”</p><p>The pads of his fingers slid through your desirable tresses on the top of your hair, down your back. It was all too much for you. You couldn’t contain your feelings any longer.</p><p>So, at last, a small, continuous vibration encircled the base of your throat.</p><p>And then you started to purr.</p><p>And purr.</p><p>His heart swelled at the sound. Crimson eyes sparkling like rubies, he picked you up and held you close to his face. You mewed softly as he nuzzled the tips of his nose against your cheek.</p><p>“Ah, cats are such whimsical creatures,” he said with delight. “I just cannot resist their charm.”</p><p>Paws resting on the back of his hand, you meowed happily at his words. Then, you curled up, placed your little head beneath his chin and continued your happy purrs.</p><p>With a sigh of utter bliss, Sebastian stroked the length of your back.</p><p>“Ah, cats,” he whispered. “I cannot get enough of then. They are my one true love.”</p><p>And thus, Sebastian became the crazy cat butler man.</p><p>DAS END. </p><p>//I'm so sorry. Plz ignore me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Sebastian x Blind!Reader]</p><p> </p><p>“Can you see me, my dear?”</p><p>You could see him.</p><p>Your eyes had long since broken. Darkness was your only companion now, and those outside your little hemisphere could only connect with you through words and touch.</p><p>But he took advantage of that, lacing his fingers with your own, filling those empty spaces with slender stalks of warmth. A soft caress trailed about the outline of your face, one simple touch sending jolts of electric pleasure, awakening senses you knew not existed.</p><p>You could see him. </p><p>As he peeled away the outer layers you used to protect yourself, your untouched, unexplored skin, your heart filled with cracks, you gave yourself to him, willing, ready.</p><p>
  <i>Utterly blind.</i>
</p><p>But, you could see him.</p><p>In the fragile corridors of your mind, you perceived him, his crimson eyes, piercing your soul, black tresses framing his sharp and pale features, dressed in ebony, blending with the darkness you knew all too well.</p><p>You breathed softly as he trailed cold lips down your neck, as he whispered luscious and sinful desires into your ear.</p><p>You were a moth being drawn by the flame’s allure.</p><p>A sheep being lead to the slaughter.</p><p>But, his hands roaming over your frigid body shielded you from any signs of danger, any warnings, any signals. He wallowed you in pleasure. He took away invasive thoughts. He made you forget every bit of pain you once endured.  </p><p>Why would someone so mysterious and beautiful offer to steal you away back into a desirable darkness?</p><p>It was because he loved you...</p><p>Wasn’t it?</p><p>Gasps and moans filled the room as he touched you, kissed you. His teeth left imprints into your virgin skin, leaving behind his mark, something that could never be undone. He knew you now. He sucked away all you had to offer, everything he wanted. </p><p>And you gave it away.</p><p>
  <i>Blindly.</i>
</p><p>After pushing you over the edge into ecstasy, he entwined his fingers with yours, a simple act of love, one that melted your heart, giving it further to him. He kissed you softly, his tongue breaking the barrier of your lips. He entered you so many times this night. How was this any different?</p><p>Once again, his dark whisper reached your ears, sending chills down your spine.</p><p>“Can you see me, my love?”</p><p>And with a quivering breath, an indication of your fluttering heart, you replied, weakly,</p><p>“Yes, I can see you.”</p><p> </p><p>But, could you really?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Send in the Clowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Joker x Reader]</p><p>You stepped forward, your final act complete at last. The audience’s arousing cheers became a soothing melody to your ears, acknowledging what you had done, a nod to your success.</p><p>And there he stood beside you, presenting you to the world, calling out your name.</p><p>Your heart soared when his name peeled through his lips.</p><p>But, even as he made your efforts known to the mass audience, to everyone standing before him, he not once looked your way.</p><p>Not once did he turn to you.</p><p>It was all about the audience and their reception.</p><p>But, were you not the performer?</p><p>Were you not the one who sacrificed your all for the audience...?</p><p>For him...?</p><p>Why did he not look at you?</p><p>You devoted yourself to the circus. All your life, you were aloof, a wanderer, a freak of nature with nowhere to ground yourself.</p><p>Until he found you, a reject of the world, lost and unwanted, a wayfarer of the streets.</p><p>Just like you.</p><p>He invited you with open arms. He shielded you in his embrace, away from the insults of the world. It was the only place you ever felt warmth and love.</p><p>So, why were you fighting so long and so hard for his attention?</p><p>Now, he was aloof, running about from place to place. Distracted he was, too much so to pay you and heed. You had run from door to door searching for something, something that you could be secure in.</p><p>And you did.</p><p>Him.</p><p>You ached for his touch, longed for his love. You desired the warm sanctuary of his arms again.</p><p>Why now? Why of course when you realized your feelings for him, when he was too far away for you to reach, to high for you to climb after?</p><p>What a fool you felt like.</p><p>You wanted so much to rot away and never to be seen again.</p><p>But, you were here. You were a part of this show. You had tangled yourself in a farce of desire and feelings, feelings that were given away absolutely, completely with not one strand for you in return.</p><p>You wanted to say it hurt so bad, you could barely breathe. You wanted to say every limb and joint throbbed at every pulse from your pounding heart.</p><p>But, all you noticed was a hollow shame and emptiness.</p><p>Instead, you took a bow. Returning the favor of the audience’s clamor, your bowed humbly, and he beside you.</p><p>After all, this was a show that needed clowns, to foolish idiots tangled in a lover’s game.</p><p>But, you didn’t need them after all.</p><p>They had been here the whole time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Imprisoned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Yandere!Sebastian x Contractor!Reader]</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Caged...</i>
</p><p>Cold bars lined with so much rust, needles pricked the bottoms of your sensitive skin, a musty smell, moist and cool bricks, blackness so thick, you were certain you could cut it with a knife...</p><p>This was what most visualized when speaking of prison.</p><p>But, when you awoke, surrounded by nothing but silken sheets, head resting snuggly in your downy pillow, inhaling the aroma of soft lavender, you never expected this to become your cage, this facade of safety and security.</p><p>Then, the click of the door, one footstep,</p><p>and your heart threatened to escape your chest.</p><p>Your resisted to gaze over in his direction, squeezing your eyes together. A rustle of curtains permitted the golden, morning light to douse your room. The tinkling of fine china, the ripples of  tea fill the cup, his soft voice uttered the simple words,</p><p>“T’is time to rise, young mistress.”</p><p>Your blood ran cold. Your stomach knotted. Your lungs constricted knowing all too well that this was just another day under his control and supervision. What you would give to be free from his shackles. As he neared your resting form, he extended his palm to softly stroke the top of your head:</p><p> <i>These hands.</i> </p><p>The ones you so despised.</p><p>And he smirked as you tensed under his touch.</p><p>Swallowing the sore lump in the base of your throat, you stretched stiffened limbs and produced a thin, feigned yawn. Yet, cold beads of sweat seeped through the pores of your forehead.</p><p>The anxiety left you trembling as if left in a blizzard. </p><p>“I assume sleep was kind to you,” he stated simply, gingerly placing the metal tray upon your bedside table.<br/>“T’was a bit chilly,” you tartly replied as you rubbed your forearms. </p><p>“Ah, remind me this evening to build a fire for you.”</p><p>You simply pressed your lips into a thin line, tracing the tip of your finger along the rims of the china cup. Slender, nimble fingers slid through the holes of your nightgown, plucking open each button, revealing tainted skin beneath, fleshy ripples of scars from a past you so desired to keep hidden.</p><p>Not once did he allow this.</p><p>Every morning, as he prepared you for the day, he peeled away these outer layers, running frigid tips over these scars. You shivered. Everything inside you froze.</p><p>You were helplessly exposed to him now, your entire being under his mercy, and just from the slightest of touches, the mildest of breaths.</p><p>What type of life was this? Could you even call it a life? </p><p>"Something the matter?" he asked, rising from his spot and delicate folding the fabric over his arm.</p><p>"No, not at all."</p><p>And you heard it, that husky chuckle that signified his pleasure at your human fears and emotions. With a hitched breath, your quivering fingers clasped the teacup’s handle and attempted to sip the smooth yet bitter taste of the tea. You recalled days when you took pleasure in your morning cup, the refreshing aroma awakening your senses, the delightful taste pouring down your throat.</p><p>Now, only a biting after taste remained, and it disgusted you.</p><p>But, when he returned with your chosen attire for the day, the cup was clean.</p><p>“Ah, did that particular brew suit your fancy, my dear?” he knelt before you.</p><p>“Indeed. Thank you...Sebastian.”</p><p>A curt smile. A slight bow. </p><p>And you simply turned your head.</p><p>He took you by the shoulders, running his hands down the length of your arms. Prickles formed beneath your skin. Your throat tightened, making it difficult to breathe.</p><p>But, your face remained cold.</p><p>Not once would you let him see the agony you endured.</p><p>Yet, he knew. </p><p>He memorized every part of you.</p><p>As if dressing the most precious and rare of dolls, he slid the fine lace and velvet over your body. Every tremble radiated from you, and the sensations fueled his delight. Your back straightened. You moved according to his actions.</p><p>And every now and then, he hovered his lips just enough for the proximity to tingle; your cheek, your jaw, the base of your neck. He teased you in the most subtle of ways.</p><p>But, you refused to change your expression.</p><p>“Ah, this color is excellent on you,” he told you as he fastened the last few laces. </p><p>“Hn,” you examined the pewter mirror, tracing your figure, the accents of color complimenting your skin and hair. </p><p>This was who you were, what you always wanted to become: a true lady of elegance, one to be admired by all.</p><p>Had you only known the price, you would have rather lived amongst the rats and scum.</p><p>All you wished was for a normal life taken from you. All you ached for was a chance stolen from you. </p><p>He came to you in the night, when your heart felt deadened than your frozen limbs. Enticing eyes and outstretched fingers, he provided a form of escape from this tragic life, a sanctuary from all your memories.</p><p>All he needed in return was the price of your soul.</p><p>It seemed so simple at the time. Your mind, weakened and tired, failed to full understand the gravitas of the situation, and immediately, you accepted.</p><p>For once, life brightened. You lived prosperously. You received anything at your beck and call. Servant knelt before you. Those of higher ranks respected and tipped their hats to you.</p><p>It was everything you dreamed and more.</p><p>You believed certainly that you were free from all your troubles.</p><p>Until you began the search for a partner to accompany you for the remainder of this life. </p><p>You visited the most lovely of gentlemen that suited your fancy; all of them polished, sophisticated, well mannered, the most eligible of bachelors. </p><p>And one by one, they began disappearing.</p><p>Coincidence, you thought.</p><p>Until the next one..</p><p>And then the next one...</p><p>As if they vanished completely from the earth’s surface altogether. </p><p>Slowly but surely, fear consumed you. You sought comfort in the arms of your closet companion, the only man you trusted in your life: your ever loyal butler.</p><p>He remained at your side. You found solace in his presence. </p><p>So why was he now the one you dreaded being around the most? Why did your chest tighten, your fingers grow cold as he lead you to your breakfast at the dining table?</p><p>Certainly, the company of a caregiver should bring only joy and peace to one’s heart.</p><p>But, as time progressed, being with him, was simply…ominous. </p><p>Something never felt quite right in the way he glanced in your direction, the way he touched you.</p><p>And so, you eased the discomfort, continuing your search for the love of your life, someone you might marry and create a family together.</p><p>The disappearances proceeded.</p><p>You visited. They vanished.</p><p>In a state of despair, you collapsed in the arms of your safe haven. </p><p>“Is it me?” you asked. “Is it something wrong I had done?”</p><p>“Ah, not at all, my gentle lady,” he whispered softly against the shell of your ear, slim fingers sliding through your locks.</p><p>If only you witnessed his dark smirk forming along his lips.</p><p>“Thank you, Sebastian,” nestling into his embrace. “I always can count on you.”</p><p>A low laugh reverberated within the depths of his chest, dark and sultry. “T’is always been my duty to protect you.”</p><p>Shivers jolted up your spine. His strong arms tightened about you, constricted you.</p><p>“And I intend to do so to the greatest of my ability...”</p><p>Your heart pounded, begging for escape. Your mind clouded.</p><p>You resided safe here in his embrace, so why the sudden urge to flee?</p><p>
  <i>Was he the one to have-?</i>
</p><p>The laugh within his chest vibrated against your cheek, the sinister sound seeping into the delicate corridors of your mind. </p><p>“I am one hell of a butler after all.”</p><p> </p><p>With a sharp exhale, you brushed aside the tresses from your shoulder before you turned to the man in black. A gloved finger swiped across his top lip in thought.</p><p>“Very becoming,” he stated. </p><p>“Thank you,” and you attempted to move by him.</p><p>Instead, he trapped your wrist. </p><p>“...! What’s the meaning of this?”</p><p>His veiled smile remained perched on his lips, and the predatory gaze behind glowing orbs made you freeze.<br/>“I believe it only proper if I lead the way, young mistress.”</p><p>Damn, you needed escape.</p><p>“Sebastian, I believe I am quite capable myself-!”</p><p>Causing you to yelp, he jerked you towards him, sending a sharp pain up your arm. Before you realized it, he trapped you against the wall. His free arm caged your head, and his body pinned you as a needle through a dying insect. Your knees trembled. Cold adrenaline coursed through as one thought rang repetitively in your mind:</p><p>
  <i>RUN.</i>
</p><p>Releasing your wrist, he took your jaw in his hand, and tilted your head to meet his eyes, once crimson, now glowing an ominous violet. The tip of his tongue dragged slowly over the rims of his pale lips.</p><p>“How delectable,” he uttered so quietly, it became no more than a breath. “Ah, how I cannot wait...”</p><p>In a moment of sheer defeat, your limbs fell placid. You melted back into the wall.</p><p>A pathetic human such as yourself pitted against the powers of hell.</p><p>And yet, you invited him in.</p><p>You.</p><p>Swallowing hard, you glanced at the wrist, reddened from his grasp, and followed the outline over your veins: the mark of a contractor. With this forever tainting your skin, you would always be reminded that a chance for redemption was impossible at this point.</p><p>You belonged to him.</p><p>And he would make sure that you always remembered that. </p><p>You sighed deeply, and finally agreed to his ploy. </p><p>“I thought you might agree,” Sebastian replied, brightly smiling. “Follow me then.”</p><p>You nodded and complied accordingly. </p><p>As he lead you to the dining hall, your head remained bowed as if his shackles literally bore you to the ground. Despite your lavish surroundings, despite the glory and fame, despite the hedonistic pleasure always waiting at your beck and call, you were imprisoned here.</p><p>And even death couldn’t save you from him...</p><p>Choking back a sob, you cleared your throat and straightened your back once more.</p><p>“Sebastian,” you stated firmly. “When I sit down to breakfast, I would most appreciate hot chocolate on this cold morning.”</p><p>And no task was too small for him to receive the award waiting for him, once you crossed your way into the afterlife.</p><p>All he had to do... was wait.</p><p>“Yes, my lady.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Music of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Sebastian x Reader] AU</p><p>At the end of each day, when the sun vanishes behind the dips of the horizon, the golden paints of the sun sight now doused with shades of blue, glittering with delicate starlight, those below their celestial array retire to their homes, sink into their sanctuary of sleep and wait for the coming morn.</p><p>But, you await the night. As soon as you hear the grandfather clock announce the midnight hour, the solemn chimes reverberating throughout the house, prickles tingle along the lengths of your limbs, and your heart quivers with excitement, exhilaration that clouds all reason.</p><p>Never do you feel more alive than the moment darkness surrounds you with its chilling embrace, and the light of the moon greets you with cold but loving light, its glow lining the lacy curtains about your window, casting the gleam into the corners of your bedroom. A winter breeze leaks through the cracks in the walls and sends little tremors through your body.</p><p>Then, strong and warm, a hand encircles your shoulder. The delicate scent of roses soothes and calms your soul. A long, elegant silhouette lost in the shadows appears at the side of your bed. Eyes illuminated with an etherial, violet glow shine behind a mask.</p><p>And a dark smirk adorned his lips, like the soft curve of the crescent moon, its light rippling in ebony locks. Taking you gingerly by your hand, he guides you, your angel of music. He leads you to the secret passage behind your mirror. Black and musty, shadows dance about you. Demons of the night threaten to enclose you.</p><p>Yet, your eyes rest only on him.</p><p>At his side, you fear nothing.</p><p>At his side, your imagination awakens. Your dulled nerves now prickle and react to the tiniest detail. It feels as though the night revived a part of you hidden from the light of day.</p><p>Only he possesses the key to release it.</p><p>His lair is adorned with music, sheets blackened with pieces yet to unfurl, slender fingers press into ivory and ebony keys, the tunes echoing within the sanctuary. The candelabras allow you to observe the oddly rich trinkets taken from the opera house. He calls you closer to him. He teaches you his ways. He reveals to you the secrets of becoming a truly magnificent performer and singer.</p><p>This is his life, his work, his compositions.</p><p>But, most importantly, you are his life.</p><p>Once satisfied with his work, he stands before you, and an ominous glow emits from his eyes. Fingers lightly touch your eyelids, urging you to close them. He turns you about, allowing you to press your back into his chest.</p><p>And he sings.</p><p>His words flow through your veins, giving you life. The dulcet richness of his voice send shivers up your spine. Cold fingertips feather over the line of your jaw, your neck, your shoulder. The heat washes over you and courses through you limbs as you ache for more.</p><p>Never did you feel more alive than you are wrapped in his embrace.</p><p> </p><p>He once took you under his wing as a young child, orphaned and lost. But, he witnessed your talent, your pure and heavenly voice. Like a thief in the night, he visited you. He watched as you slumber and waited for the opportune moment.</p><p>And when you stirred from your sleep, you gasped when you saw him at last: the angel of music.</p><p>Being friendless, being worked to the bone and the grand opera house, you longed for his company when the time to separate came. You dreamt about him. You practiced your technique when he hid himself in the shadows. He too longed for your presence when the time for farewells came. He prided in you.</p><p>And as you aged, blossoming into the beautiful woman you held so often in his arms, he even grew to love you. You became his muse, his inspiration in all that he accomplished.</p><p>You became his life, his music of the night.</p><p> </p><p>His song completes, the final note reverberating along the tunnels of the labyrinth. The candles flicker. A moan of wind from the upper levels float through. You fall limp in his arms, peaceful, serene, satisfied. With a light shake of his head, he carefully brings you to his bed, covered in velvet. After settling you comfortable, he leans in close, the rims of his lips skimming your forehead.</p><p>Holding his breath, he kisses you, a kiss lighter than the wings of a butterfly.</p><p>But, it is all he musters for the given circumstances.</p><p>As he watches you slumber there, backing away, taking his refuge in the darkness once more, he dreams one day, that you might dwell here at his side, forever and always, that would take his love, treasure it, nurture it.</p><p>For you alone can make his song take flight.</p><p>You alone help him make the music of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Sebastian x Contractor!Reader]</p><p>“My lady.”</p><p>“...Hn.”</p><p>“My lady.”</p><p>A hand gingerly curved over the top of your head, thumb gloved in white smooth down the soft ripples. With a subdued grunt, you lifted your neck.</p><p>“Ah, what am I to do with you?” he muttered under his breath. “How long must you sleep to prevent these mid-afternoon naps?”</p><p>“I do not appreciate your comments, Sebastian,” you grumbled in reply as you rubbed your eyes.</p><p>“Do forgive me,” he replied with a curt bow. “But, you have scheduled an appointment for today. You have forty-five minutes to gather yourself and whatever you may require, so I do suggested you utilize them to your advantage.”</p><p>After wiping the excess moisture from your eyes, you scanned your loyal butler’s features; perfect and pristine features, crimson eyes masking his thoughts and emotions, silken, ebony hair framing his immaculate face.</p><p>Your throat ran dry, and all you knew to do was to lick your lips.</p><p>“Alright then,” you finally decided.</p><p>You rose from your spot, stretched and followed the shadowy figure to your bedroom. A short breath escaped between your tightened lips.</p><p>Such became your life. On the one hand, you were the ruler of your household, the bearer of your family name.</p><p>But, ultimately, he held the strings that controlled you, and subtly, sweetly, he lured you towards his path.</p><p>And you possessed neither the strength nor the will to fight.</p><p>Ah, the many times you punished yourself for the symbol of his ownership forever embedded into your skin, into your delicate wrist. You should have suffered with your pain. You should have powered through it just as anyone else would.</p><p>As such was the tendency of the weak and sinful human race, you gave in to your lust for revenge, for power, for hedonistic things that would comfort your exhausted and damaged body.</p><p>He delivered everything you so desired with a snap of his fingers, not without binding your soul to him.</p><p>At that time of mortal weakness, you cared not.</p><p>And now, you belonged to him, unconditionally, completely.</p><p>He shut the door behind you, and you immediately unlaced your rather casual attire from the previous activities of the afternoon. It was inappropriate to arrive in such leisurely attire to business meetings, and you needed to look your best.</p><p>As silent as the grave, your grave, Sebastian crept up behind you and carefully tugged the clothes from your shoulders. You stiffened. Your heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Then, you mentally slapped yourself for such a pathetic reaction.</p><p>The worst chain of it all, despite his tricks to lure you into his jaws, despite his primary goal of devouring your soul until you would fall limply in his arms like a doll, you concealed secret, immoral desires and feelings toward him.</p><p>You were human. You were weak, and there was no denying the odd exquisiteness of this creature. He had to be in order to successfully lure pitiable prey like you into his snare. You would have kicked yourself for the amount of times you caught your senses losing themselves in his etherial and supernatural beauty. Though you were well aware of the impossibility of this fantasy ever materializing, fancies of him, lewd and twisted thoughts of him whispering a lover’s words softly in your ear, playing out all your lascivious desires, drowning you in a pleasurable darkness, just to forget everything, forget yourself, even if it was only for a few moments.</p><p>You strived so long to suppress every one of these urges and forbidden longings.</p><p>You accepted that they would never be.</p><p>But, Sebastian was shrewd and clever. He mastered the art of reading every little gesture of humans and played them to his advantage.</p><p>Somehow, you knew that he knew.</p><p>Just from the light brushes against your skin as he dressed and undressed you, his invasion of your space, the faint whispers against your ear, he had to have discovered these emotions you fought.</p><p>You hated it. Oh, how you hated it so.</p><p>You hated yourself for it even more...</p><p>You exhaled sharply as you stepped into your new dress, composed of fine lace and black silk. Your butler stood behind you, lacing it with the highest precision. As he finished this, you took your silver comb.</p><p>“No, my lady, allow me.”</p><p>“Sebastian, I-”</p><p>Before you spoke, he took your wrist in his hand. The contact caused you to freeze as it always did.</p><p>Not again...</p><p>He pried the tool from your loosened fingers. Then, he gently dragged his thumb over your tender veins, the touch sending shivers down your spine. Jerking your hand away, you turned back towards the mirror and glanced away from your shameful gaze.</p><p>“Fine,” you said defiantly.</p><p>“But, of course.”</p><p>As he skillfully turned the mess that was your hair into a masterpiece, you proceeded to inwardly beat yourself.</p><p>You fell into the cycle once again...</p><p>It was so wrong. It was sick.</p><p>It was a sin for you to feel this way.</p><p>But, not matter how hard you tried, how deep you suppressed, how long you struggled,</p><p>you could never escape.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rest In Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Sebastian x Male!Contractor!Reader]</p><p>Dim, pale hues of lavender radiate in the shadows, the shadows looming in around you. The pad of his thumb brushes the sensitive skin beneath your lips, parting them just the slightest. Breaths morph into delicate clouds of mist. Limbs weight into the stone bench. A quiet breeze nips at reddened cheeks as it passes by.</p><p>You despise it.</p><p>The pounding of your heart, the rushing of cold blood, the throbbing of your head, the burning of your eyes as hot tears trailed down the hollows of your cheeks, your body gives in to the exhaustion your mind exerts as it latches onto its concoctions, haunting visions that loom over you, that reach for you and threaten to drag into the blackness with them.</p><p>Peace; it is all you ache for.</p><p>And you are willing to give anything just for a chance...</p><p>A chance to breathe...</p><p>He resembles this ebony night, yet he offers serenity, a place for you to conceal yourself from this madness. With a smile, sweetness masking shrewdness, he extends his hand to you.</p><p>You are falling inside the black, and you cling to anything that provides even a sliver of hope.</p><p>Cold breath brushes against your face, and a palm brushes away the hair from your moistened brow. He wipes away the tears scarring your cheeks once more.</p><p>“Be not afraid,” came the low, haunting whisper.</p><p>As it echoes within the broken chambers of your mind, you see a little light flicker at the end of tunnel. Your pulse slows, and the tension begins to ease.</p><p>Is this it?</p><p>Would you finally locate that sense of peace you so desire?</p><p>Enticing lips linger close. Strong hands hold you in place.</p><p>“Ah, what a poor, discarded soul,” the glow of purple shine.</p><p> </p><p>That light returns, guiding towards him guiding you from your sorrows and pain.</p><p>With one more breath, you surrender.</p><p>A dark chuckle resonates in his chest, as if observing his masterpiece, taking pride in another conquest.</p><p>“Rest in peace,” he whispers what little remained of the broken pieces you left behind...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Spider Web</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your wrists burn as the microfibers cut into your skin. Binds encircling your ankles tighten at the slightest movement. The weight of his body pins you to the mattress, eliminating all hopes of escape.</p><p>All chances to run...</p><p>Smoldering pools of gold sear your own with his gaze. Nails trail down the lengths of your arms, tugging, pulling at tender flesh. Leaning in close, cold breath feathers your jawline. With a soft whimper, you squirm.</p><p>“Delicious,” he whispers huskily against the base of your throat before sinking in his teeth.</p><p>A moan threatens to escape your lips, which are immediately silenced by his kiss. His tongue slithers, invades your mouth, pushing in as far as possible, completely silencing you.</p><p>Dwelling in the darkness, he operates unlike the men of earth. He entices with words, delicate, soft and sweet, inevitably leading his prey into his web.</p><p>Locating your weakness, seeing the richness of your soul, he lured you into sealing a contract with him. Offering your most sinful of desires, you crawled to him, perceiving no other option of hope.</p><p>He branded you, and you belonged to no one but him.</p><p>He caged you from the sight of others, and he kept you all to himself, body and soul.</p><p> </p><p>But, it is too late now...</p><p> </p><p>Enveloping you in his arms, he plunders your most secret of treasures. Despite your restraints, you throw your head back, crying out into the vehement darkness. A twisted smile of pleasure creeps across his lips.</p><p>“Beg,” he mutters, hands encircling your throat. “Cry out for me, your highness.”</p><p>Regardless of the discomfort, the fire bursting through your limbs rages, causing you to squirm and thrash.</p><p>Slowly, breathy, his name rolls off your tongue.<br/>An aggressive pace ensues, pounding you again...and again.</p><p>“Again,” he orders.</p><p>Caring only for release from these tormenting nerves, you groan out his name, straining, gasping.</p><p>“Perfect,” he growls, nipping at your ear.</p><p>And he pushes you over the edge...</p><p>He shows no mercy, but you care not. You have grown to love this torture. You have grown to depend on him.</p><p>And no matter how much you long to deny it,</p><p>you love being trapped in this spider web he so cleverly weaved...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Already Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Sebastian x Contractor!Reader]</p><p>The dawn of a young night shines its silvery light, casting a glow onto the sheets of silk. Such nights, such moments chapter for him, while her own story draws to a most bittersweet close.</p><p>Long, limber fingers, painted with black, slowly, gingerly trail down the line of her neck as her breath catches in her throat. An eerie smile creeps to his lips when he witnesses her frozen mask withers and crumbles away. So weak and vulnerable, no longer did she need this shield.</p><p>Her time is done, the contract complete. </p><p>Already over...</p><p>Now, the debt must be paid.</p><p>He pushes her into the softness of the mattress, cold lips engulfing hers. He knows of the licentious desires she swallowed and suppressed for the entirety of their time together. He loves to watch her writhe, to pine, to yearn so much for him, yet completely ruin herself, torture herself, punish herself for this.</p><p>Never could she escape from him. He becomes a part of her, under skin, the air she breathed, every thought, every dream; he claims them all.</p><p>Yet, there is more...</p><p>She attempts to cling to what little pride she holds. She bites her lip and tries to swallow any whimper, any sound that lets loose those wants, her wants for something dark and forbidden. With a smile, he brushes his thumb across the sore. He wants to witness more, more of these pretty marks embedded into the plains of her skin, warning others of the outside world that she forever belongs to him.</p><p>He wants her entirely, body and soul, nothing left to remain. Every part of him aches to know the deepest parts of her existence.</p><p>Deft fingers slip into the lacings of her dress, revealing the untouched skin beneath. Mouth watering, he licks his lips, ready to indulge in this feast he so ached for, so longed for.</p><p>Such sadness drenches her face, but she relents. She accepts her fate.</p><p>And this is the only consent he requires.</p><p>With a low, animalistic growl, he releases carnal, pent up desires. He pushes those swallowed sounds from her throat, sinking his teeth into tender flesh, breaking her skin, lapping the ruby liquid contouring her crevices. Nails tear, tug and pull, leaving behind those lovely impressions across her body, all made by him.</p><p>She surrenders.</p><p>She surrenders it all; logic and reasoning, her ethics, her teachings, her history, everything. She throws it away just for this, this sinful yearnings.</p><p>The chains are loose, and she gives him everything.</p><p>Even if it leaves her ragged and bruised, even if it leaves her with nothing left, not even a breath, nothing remains for her to lose. She reaches for him, clings to him,</p><p>breaking jus a little at a time...</p><p>He pins her to this bed, leaving her completely to the mercy of these unconscious lusts. His fingers and velvety tongue touch enter places not even she knows exists. Whimpers of pleasure are caught in hard, fervid kisses. He bends her to his will. He drags her into his never ending abyss.</p><p>But, the heated longing prevents her from focussing on anything else.</p><p>Her limbs fall weak beneath him as he pillages her most protected of places. Crimson eyes emit a violet hue as he pushes more of that sweet poison into her veins, into her deepest depths...</p><p>and she drinks it all in...</p><p>His pace is relentless, merciless. The bed creaks beneath them, threatening to break from his strength. Sheets torn, nails digging into his back, she crumbles beneath him, yet she tangles herself in his trap.</p><p>At last, she cries out for him.</p><p>A rush courses through him, like a jolt of lightning. Everything awakens inside.</p><p>This is what he has lived for these long years serving her.</p><p>And it is all he needs...</p><p>to claim everything she has left as his own...</p><p>
  <i>once and for all...<i></i></i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Undisclosed Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Sebastian x Contractor!Reader]</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~I know you've suffered<br/>But I don't want you to hide<br/>It's cold and loveless<br/>I won't let you be denied~</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The taste of vengeance is so sweet...</p><p>...or so you once thought.</p><p>Instead, it leaves a bitter flavor lingering in your mouth. It burns your throat as you swallow like undiluted liquor.</p><p>Yet, the more you consume, the more you crave,</p><p>and the more it festers behind closed doors.</p><p>You take every scar, every bruise, every cut you ever received and compose an impenetrable mask from the outside world. No one can reach. No one can perceive the vulnerable soul beneath this shield.</p><p>Save for one...</p><p>Your butler and forever companion, he memorizes every page of your tale. He recognizes every flinch, every twitch in your face as you grimace, the slight tremble in your shoulders as unfamiliar contact brushes against you.</p><p>He sees every shattered piece of you, every groove, every crack...</p><p>Yet, you somehow gather the strength to press forward. In the most hopeless states, you wade through oceans of darkness threatening to drown you, take you to their depths.</p><p>He possesses you. He owns your soul, and you are bound to him to death and beyond. Despite the wickedness lurking behind his smile, he manages to find the slightest hint of fondness for that.</p><p>It feels strange, this tingling warmth within his cold form, yet a strange sense of pleasure clings to the sensation.</p><p>It urges him on to listen to those secret whispers within your mind, those undisclosed desires in your heart, threatening to shove you passed the boundaries of your sanity.</p><p>And as he pushes you into down covers and silken sheets, caging your hips with his knees, he finds no reason to deny you. </p><p>
  <i>~Soothing<br/>I'll make you feel pure<br/>Trust me<br/>You can be sure~</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Cold lips ghost over the skin beneath your ear as salacious words feather against the skin, sending little shivers down your spine. Every thought, every notion comes from your muddle consciousness are repeated through sinful lips. You flush at such scandalous wants coming from you, yet he assures you no shame is necessary. </p><p>No one is there to judge or ridicule. There is only him. There is only you.</p><p>And you put all of your trust in him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~I want to reconcile the violence in your heart<br/>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask~</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Slender fingers weave through the lacings of your gown, gently tugging them away, until nothing remains but your tarnished skin. Wincing as if in pain, you close your eyes, waiting for your ghosts to pass over. With a smirk, he traces the tip of his index from your neck, to your sternum, to your abdomen. You despise even the slightest proximity from a stranger. With your past, the torture and suffering you endured, no one can blame you.</p><p>Yet, you long for his touch. The formalities between you to mean nothing. You brush aside his inability to produce deep, human emotion. </p><p>He treasures your impurities, your imperfections, your flaws. </p><p>And unlike the humans you visit with on a day to day basis, </p><p>he removes this mask you concocted with the greatest of ease.</p><p>Then, he takes your mouth in a silky, smooth kiss. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~I want to exorcise the demons from your past<br/>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart~</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Arching your back, you give further into his caresses. Every stroke of his tongue, every bite, every kiss leaves you breathless, weak, yearning for more. Scars are kissed. These imperfections, these symbols of your past horrors are touched and acknowledged. Even as you wince, facing another vision passing over your mind, he smiles. </p><p>But, when you return to reality, you are greeted with another soul sucking kiss.</p><p>And you sense the fear melting away, a little at a time. He expels your monsters, one after another, until all you notice is the wave of heated pleasure engulfing you as crafty fingers prod and enter plundered crevices.</p><p>He may be a demon, a creature of the depths, hungering only for your besmirched soul, your broken heart changes this perception.</p><p>He is your angel, your guardian, your protector, and only here, lost in his arms, do you ever feel the person you once were, the purity you believe had been swallowed away completely.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~You trick your lovers<br/>That you're wicked and divine~</i>
</p><p> </p><p>This mask you wore hid you from all. No one approaches you. They only admire and desire you from afar. Those who have attempted intimate bonds with you are scourged, burned, turned away once you have finished with them.</p><p>Every trap you devise keep others at bay.</p><p>You hate it, but it is all you know to do to protect yourself.</p><p>Yet, he sees this guise you, this performance you stage for all.</p><p>With him at your side, you need not pretend or hide. </p><p>He simply takes your hand and leads you away into your safe haven, your sanctuary.</p><p>Here, entwined in his arms, you know not a safer placer here, in heaven or even in hell. You breath in his poison down to your depths.</p><p>And you love every minute.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~You may be a sinner<br/>But your innocence is mine~</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Here in the moonlight room, you release soft sounds of pure ecstasy as he pushes you beyond the boundaries. A low chuckle vibrates in his chest as his sinful tongue spurs and tastes every part of you. </p><p>Then, he captures you beneath him, straddling your hips and pressing into you. As he interlaces his fingers with yours, you lose yourself in those crimson orbs.</p><p>Despite the abuse and wounds left behind, despite your own questionable, depraved means of driving away the fear and bitterness within you, those eyes take in the remaining innocence still flickering within you, the palest of lights clinging so steadfast.</p><p>He finds that in the midst of all your sins.</p><p>He finds it and claims it for his own, </p><p>and you are willing to grant it to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~Please me<br/>Show me how it's done<br/>Trust me<br/>You are the one~</i>
</p><p> </p><p>A vigorous, repetitive rhythm, carnal and aggressive kisses, leaving behind stains of red and purple, velvet curtains conceal these secret, illicit actions with only the silver luster of the moon, adorning silken sheets. Moans escape through moist, parted lips, and limbs tangle in the satin fabric. Nails scratch across pale shoulders. His name echoes within the walls of your room as he guides you down into an abyss of deviant ecstasy.</p><p>Thoughts only of him flow through your mind.</p><p>You feel as though you crumble beneath his power, that his control over you engulfs and swallows you whole.</p><p>But, as you cry out in raw bliss, your future, his intentions, none of that matters.</p><p>Only here, only now, this moment, this is everything. </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~I want to reconcile the violence in your heart<br/>I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask<br/>I want to exorcise the demons from your past~</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Your chest melts into his own as he holds you to him. The silver rays draws out the markings left across his back as a result of  your carnal pleasure. Heavy breaths, the smile across his lavish lips, now reddened by kisses, and tears finally glimmer down your cheeks.</p><p>The release from the fear, the anxiety, the acrimony and indignation leaves your unable to process any coherent thought.</p><p>Tears are the only form of expression you contain within you.</p><p>Even at this display of weakness, his smile remains. You are human after all, and he expects as such.</p><p>But, despite its stagnant diminution, he notes the warmth behind his chest as it burns for you.</p><p>Minuscule as it may seem, a tenderness flickers there.</p><p>His long fingers brush through your mess of hair, while his free hand sketches invisible patterns along your spine. Once more, his lips meet the shell of your ear. His words, still dark and vile, possess hints of comfort and fondness, all directed towards you.</p><p>With a deep breath, taking in more of him, you find yourself trapped in a strange peace and calm.</p><p>He leads you to a dreamless sleep, still locked in his embrace.</p><p>You know this love is wrong. You know that your soul is tied to him, for him to take to do with as he so pleased.</p><p>But, you treasure these moments with him, and he takes the time to indulge you.</p><p>And that is enough to satisfy the desires of your foolish, broken heart.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>~I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart~</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Master</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Yandere!Demon!Ciel x Contractor!Reader]</p><p>The rusted chains prick your skin, curling and rattling against the tile floor. Your mind fogs. Your face heats. Sweat dribbles down the contours of your face.</p><p>A bitter fluid drips into your mouth as your tighten your lips around him.</p><p>A chuckle resonates in his throat as slender fingers knot into your hair.</p><p>A breath, a grunt of pleasure, and he mutters softly,</p><p>“More, slave.”</p><p>With a faint whimper, you nod and further pleasure him with your warm cavern.</p><p> </p><p>A contract it was; nothing more, nothing less, a exchange of one dark desire for another.</p><p>You were his first contractor, and never did he desire another. Even before the depletion of your bargain, he withheld you from the outside world, trapped you, bent you to his will.</p><p>Until you became nothing more than his toy.</p><p> </p><p>Moans of pleasure fill your ears as they vibrate in his chest. The clasp of your locks tighten, sending stinging shivers down your spine.  You swirl your tongue about. You bob your head according to the thrust of his hips, tugging at the chain as he continues.</p><p>And any time you slow, he bends towards your face, brushing dry, cold lips against the shell of your ear, muttering,</p><p>“Again, slave.”</p><p>With no strength to protest nor argue, you comply to his wishes.</p><p> </p><p>This was the bargain. This was what you paid for.</p><p>He completed his end of the deal.</p><p>It was only fair for you to complete yours.</p><p>Dignity was a luxury you could not afford any longer.<br/>And when at last, he releases his efforts into you, and you gulp down every remainder you can, he jerks the chain towards him, forcing you just a little closer. The heat of his breath feathers your neck as his teeth sinks into your skin.</p><p>“Good,” he murmurs as he pulls you onto the softness of the sheets, caging you beneath him.</p><p>You simply nod, too ashamed to gaze into his crimson eyes.</p><p>And as he lowers himself onto you, eyes flaring, a dark smirk peeling across his lips, he takes your chin in his hand.</p><p>“And whose are you?”</p><p>Everything inside you sinks. You wish so much to escape, to break free from your prison.</p><p>But, the seal of your contract is etched into your skin, forever tying you to him and him alone, a sign of your choice and the price you had to pay.</p><p>Inhaling deeply, you reply, trembling, as if it requires every bit of your energy,</p><p>“My master...”</p><p>The little flare in his eyes blaze with lust just from your words, your confession of his ownership of you.</p><p>You are his and his alone, slave and master, from here to eternity.</p><p>“Good,” he retorts before silencing you once again with his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Over and Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Escort!Sebastian x Cheater!Reader] AU</p><p>The bed creaks. White sheets weave between tangled limbs</p><p>Breathy moans exchange between parted lips.</p><p>“Nn, wait. Not yet.”</p><p>“Hm, how tight you are,” a low chuckle resonates.</p><p>A tongue clicks, and she scoffs,</p><p>“Stop that. It’s been a while.”</p><p>Long, white fingers trace the curve of a waist, gingerly resting in the arch of her hip.</p><p>Pale lips curve into a devilish smile.</p><p>“Worry not, my dear,” soft whispers meet against the shell of her ear, sending shivers down her back. “Lift your hips.”</p><p>She complies to his command, pink tinging her cheeks.</p><p>“L-Like this?”</p><p>“Good,” fingertips tap along the smooth bow down to the top of her thigh. “Even more.”</p><p>With each tentative movement, he delves deeper...and deeper.</p><p>“Ah-!”  quaking hands rumple the sheets.</p><p>“Good,” a hint of amusement taints his voice. “Now, cling to me.”</p><p>“Wait, wha-?”</p><p>Running his hands down the length of her arms, he guides them until they clasp snuggly about his shoulders, allowing him to bury his face into her neck.</p><p>“S-Sebastian...”</p><p>“There. Now, your legs.”</p><p>With a quiet grunt, she swathes her legs about his waist, and he presses into her, practically engulfing her with his entire being.</p><p>Involuntarily, overwhelmed by the heat produced, his scent, his weight atop her fragile body, a breathy moan escapes her lips.</p><p>He smiles in satisfaction. That little sound proves enough his performance is perfect. Pressing an open mouthed kiss to the tender flesh beneath her ear, he whispers softly,</p><p>“Very good, my dear.”</p><p>Too consumed is she by the powerful sensations surging through her, so she merely nods.</p><p>With each thrust, he draws nearer, dives deeper, until she is certain not even a molecule of air could pass through them.</p><p>She knows this is wrong. She knows such illicit activities are pushed away by her society, and should they find out, she would be chewed and spit out.</p><p>But, such consequences plays no role in these oceans of concerns. She would continue to call for this raven haired beauty to ease away the solitude of the night, to break the silence of her empty home when her lout of a husband is called away.</p><p>He never seemed to care how she entertains herself throughout the day. He seemed not to care or bothered to wonder how she fairs during long departures.</p><p>So, why should she? She is free to do as she pleases when he departs.</p><p>And so, she calls for him, a gem hidden in the dregs of the community, a man with intelligence and talents far overlooked by his profession. At times, he drowns her in pleasure she fails to know possible. Others, he simply indulges her in conversation.</p><p>It fills her for a moment, then her desire for his presence tortures her upon departure.</p><p>So, she calls for him again...then again...</p><p>And then again...</p><p>Over and over...</p><p>And tonight is no different.</p><p>And once again, she submits herself to his heated kisses, his sultry words. Every touch, every thrust melts away the struggles of everyday life.</p><p>It is only her and him, a secret world only they share.</p><p>Even if it’s fleeting and even if their connection is doomed to fade, she refuses to stop. He livens her sad dull life. He brings her to a state of ecstasy known by few.</p><p>And even if the emptiness inside her is never filled, she would continue to call him again...</p><p>...and again...</p><p>Over and over....</p><p>And over...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Yandere!Sebastian x Contractor!Reader]</p><p>
  <i>”There is no reason to venture out there, my dear. Monsters dwell there, lurking in the darkness. Little devils conceal themselves from their malicious intent. They wait for you. They will take you if you let them.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>”Don’t be afraid, little lamb.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>”Come to me.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>”I will keep you safe.”</i>
</p><p>You wander into the confinements of his embrace, your most cherished of sanctuaries. </p><p>So warm. So inviting. </p><p>You press your cheek into the pristine, placid cloth of his shirt, sensing the tiny vibrations of his pulse. Slowly, you raise your head, just enough to see his menacing hues of a vivid cerise. A thin smile perches on his lips.</p><p>“Now, my dear,” he says softly, edging closer to you. “What is it I have told you about the realm beyond?”</p><p>Sinking your teeth into your bottom lip, you glance away from the gravitas of his gaze.</p><p>With a brush of your finger beneath your chin, he forces your face towards his once more, the proximity decreasing more and more. Hot breath brushes against your face. </p><p>“It’s dangerous,” you mutter. </p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p>“Don’t go out there.”</p><p>His lips drew back into a more menacing grin as they urge closer to your own. Every touch sends jolts of electricity down your spine, sensations that could bring you back to what little sense you possess.</p><p>It began with the simplest of agreements: what you want for what he wants.</p><p>All the same, he remains so protective, so willing to do as you wished. He always teaches you of the evils, the monsters, all hiding behind the shadows outside. </p><p>He wouldn’t be telling you these things unless he truly cares for you...</p><p>Right? </p><p>Of course.</p><p>He is your butler, always loyal, faithful.</p><p>You can trust him.  </p><p>Wholeheartedly. </p><p>Without a doubt.</p><p>You can trust him.</p><p>You can trust him...</p><p>You...can trust him...</p><p>“That’s right, little one,” he whispers sweetly. “Do you want those devils to catch you?”</p><p>You shake your head. </p><p>Stabilizing you by the small of your back, and entwining his fingers with your own, he presses himself into you, overwhelming you with his presence. </p><p>“Never fret, little lamb,” he hums with the tenderest of voices. “I am here.”</p><p>And in turn, you smile.</p><p>He captures your mouth in a sultry kiss: silky, sensual, stirring. What little thought remains dissipates into nothing, only focusing on these ripples of pleasure.</p><p>Yes, he is here to shield you.</p><p>Yes, he is here to hide you from this world.</p><p>You can trust him, yes, yes, of course, you can.</p><p>You can trust him.</p><p>You can trust him...</p><p>You...can....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Midnight Nocturne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Sebastian x Noble!Reader]</p><p>(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veV3DOzO9-g Please listen while you read!)</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Mystery.</i>
</p><p>The enigma of a masquerade ball never ceased to amaze you. What were once familiar faces were painted with precious metals and vibrant colors, obscuring their defining features. With only the lights of the flickering candles to illuminate the ballroom, soft, rhythmic melodies swell about the dancers, its arm gently embracing them, carrying them away into an intoxicating dream; luxurious, entrancing, mellifluous. </p><p>
  <i>A trance.</i>
</p><p>Holding the mask close to your face, you weaved yourself through the elegant chaos of the drunken dancers pressed against one another, losing themselves in the taste of their drink, the scent of their perfume, the sway of the music. The dim lights of the exquisite, crystal chandeliers cast their delicate radiance over the scene, permitting the shadows to engage in their own ball - a mystical scene thought only to be witnessed in dark, fairy tales all strewn before you. </p><p>Your form subtly swayed to the music as a reed in the wind. Your fingers clutched the hem of your fine clothes as you anxiously wait your own invitation to the dance floor. Behind the painted mask, your eyes darted about the room, in hopes to find a free soul, anyone who was willing to take you into this hypnotic, hedonistic world.</p><p>Then, in the midst of the shadows, you saw him.</p><p>Long, nimble fingers grasping a filigree mask replicating a menacing, black bird, sharp, feline eyes glinting a bewitching crimson beneath the muted light, with grace and fluidity, he meandered towards you with an nonchalant yet confident aura, leaving your knees to tremble. As he stood before you, he extended his hand to you. No words. Not breaking your personal barriers.</p><p>Simply a hand and a devilish smile. </p><p>You returned the favor and tucked your fingers into his light grasp. As the crowded parted, as if welcome you to the center of the stage, he guided you to the heart of the dance floor and positioned you before him. Masks still in hand, he inserted his hand in the curve of your waist as you rested yours upon his shoulder. </p><p>Thus, your waltz commenced. </p><p>A simple bliss swelled with each pulse of your heart as your feet matched in time with his. With such ease and aplomb did he match the rise and fall of the music. His eyes followed every line of your face, the innocent sparkle in your eye. </p><p>Taking your mask from your hand, he tossed the two aside, allowing him to pull you into his body, his entrancing tenor. </p><p>Your breath caught as you truly witnessed the beauty of your partner; ebony hair framing sharp and aesthetic features, pale skin glowing within the subdued light, the slight curve of his lip, insinuating a captivating poise.</p><p>Truly, you were locked in the arms of no ordinary being.</p><p>As the dance ensued, warm breath caressed the pink hues of your cheeks. With each twirl and dip, so closer did his velvet lips draw to your ear, barely touching yet sending shivers throughout your body. Sweet, soft words seeped deeply into your consciousness. Fingertips trailed over exposed skin, the cool, silk of his gloves prickling sensitive nerves. Not once did he break the fluidity of the waltz. </p><p>Your defenses were destroyed. You eased into him more, lacing your arms around his neck, replying to every question, revealing any secret he might have inquired of. Hands now pressed at the small of your back, he implored you to come to him more and more, like a flittering moth to the intriguing, golden flames.</p><p>You were his for the night, and you were willing to comply to his every wish.</p><p>As the music faded into silence, save for the various rustles and hums from your company. Taking you by the hand once more, he lead you away from the growing bustle of the crowd. He lead you into the shadows, into the darkness, a place only someone with his mystery might have resided.</p><p>But, so captured were you by his spell, you would have followed him into the lion’s den, no questions asked. </p><p>As long as you were rescued from the ennui of your everyday life, it mattered not what the consequences might deliver.</p><p><i>Trust me,</i> he seemed to say. </p><p>
  <i>Forget everything.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Lose yourself in this moment,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>for the night is young.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Portrait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Noble!Sebastian x Artist!Reader] AU</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"An artist should create beautiful things, but should put nothing of his own life into them."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Inheriting nothing but an easel and brush, telling the story of the world around you through color and patterns was the only source of income you could provide for yourself. In a simple, vacant cottage did you dwell, accompanied by the rambunctious sounds of the city: the clacking of horse hooves against stone roads, rattling the carriages they pulled; the laughter and screaming of little ragamuffins, cheeks stained with dirt, as they batted their hoops down the sidewalks; dogs barking at every passerby; mothers huddling together at the corners, whispering the latest gossip. </p><p>Perfect scenes to reach the little universe that was your canvas. Here, you could emulate the beauties and the darkness hidden within the unseen crevices of life, fissures only seen by the strange, magnified vision given to artists. These creators, with only a stroke of a brush or tainting their parchments with black, could unveil the beautiful and terrifying masterpiece known as the human race. </p><p>Alas, so few wished to know the flaws trapped within themselves and often ignored these aesthetic revelations, wishing only to live in a blissful ignorance, caught within their daily rituals and activities. </p><p>You were a starving talent among many and seemed to blend in with the shadows of your poverty. With no muse to fuel your creative force, you lost the will and desire to continue your work, to continue your soul’s purpose. You would more than likely find work in a local pub, perhaps a mill, or worse, forced into the streets, selling nothing but the skin on your bones for those in need of nightly company. </p><p>At this rate, you were desperate enough to strip yourself of your dignity, even if it meant simply to survive this dreadful existence.</p><p>It was not until that carriage draped in the richest of red approached your humble abode, and a figure adorned in black rapped upon your door, as if Death awaited to claim your withered soul.</p><p>Lord Sebastian Michaelis.</p><p>You knew well of this dashing young man’s reputation, despite your humble dwellings. An inheritor of great wealth, he lived as a mighty king, doing as he pleased, fulfilling desires and wishes most of those in high society kept hidden away in shame under the guise of morality. Stories of his antics, adventures, and inhuman beauty spread throughout the ears of London. Even the poor and lowly caught wind of the untouchable world of the wealthy.</p><p>You examined his unusual, yet beautiful face; eyes of crimson, porcelain skin, ebony hair.</p><p>Ah, if only you had time to snatch a brush and easel.</p><p>You failed to concoct any reason why such a perfect figure would be here in this disgusting part of the city.</p><p>What proved even more peculiar was his request of you:</p><p>“I have taken a liking to your work. If at all possible, I wish for you to paint a portrait. Would you be willing to oblige? The reward will be handsome, I assure you.”</p><p>He took a liking to your work? To your paintings that you simply laid out to the mercy of the weather? </p><p>And in the trash heap of London? </p><p>Despite the odd circumstances, you suspected nothing and accepted his offer. In this condition, you would jump headfirst into a lake of fire if it meant improving your existence.</p><p> </p><p>Entering the Michaelis estate resembled the path to a dreamland. Pillars of marble, walls of gold, curtains of red velvet; only in fairy stories did you ever come close to the notions of such places. Lavish parties filled the halls at night. Servants at your beck and call, a warm place to hide from the nipping wind, clothes on your back, colors, music, laughter, delicious food--and now you, a filthy vagabond, a poor painter with nothing but your labor to offer. Now upon your entrance to this place, you never believed you could see, hear, touch, or taste it. For once in your life, you needed to take more than just a moment to digest what your unique, creative senses may have never experienced before. Though you loved every one of these luxuries, having a muse again proved to be the greatest gift of them all. </p><p>Your portrait of Lord Michaelis, with each day you worked, proved more and more to be your masterpiece.</p><p>Never before did you take such care into perfecting every strand of his hair. Not once did you bother refining the smoothness of the skin on a painting the way you slaved over this. </p><p>Watching him from behind the scenes was nothing short of mesmerizing to you. You envied the confidence that seemed to course through his veins, the grace with which he conducted himself, from the holding of a knife to conversing with his guests. He broke the hearts of many a lovesick woman, and men fell into the pit of envy for his wealth and position. It sent your tired heart aflutter when he granted you the smallest of smiles or brushed by you, accidentally contacting you with the fabric of his coat. You hung on his every word as he modeled for you, as he revealed to you the joys and pleasures living as one pleased, no matter what the consequences might bring. </p><p>
  <i>”“The only way to get rid of temptation is to yield to it.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>”Live the wonderful life that is in you! Let nothing be lost upon you. Be always searching for new sensations. Be afraid of nothing.”</i>
</p><p>Ah, such a dangerous, intoxicating notion to live by.</p><p>If only a timid creature like yourself possessed the courage to live your desires.</p><p>Instead, you would watch him from afar, the embodiment of every sin you were too afraid to commit. </p><p>Sebastian reimbursed you tenfold for your painting, and you felt your chest swell with pride as he kept it in his corridors. As your had little to return to, the lord permitted your housing within his home, provided with a bedroom and a studio all to yourself. Here, you slaved away, lost in your little world. Here, with the help of the ever popular Sebastian Michaelis, your special way of seeing the world could better be shared with many. </p><p>But, none would ever compare to the portrait, that unearthly piece de resistance you swore only the heavens assisted you with.</p><p>Yet, the Master kept it all to himself.</p><p>If that was what he wanted, you had no place in questioning.</p><p>However, each time you passed his room, sneaking a quick look at the painting you prided in most, you noticed something....strange. The first time, the changes were so hinted, so subtle, you supposed the darkness played maddening little games with your mind. </p><p>The second time you witnessed it on a bright afternoon, and your heart dropped at the obvious alterations. His beautiful eyes within the portrait rimmed with blood. His smile widened, revealing white, sharp teeth. A shiver jolted down your spine like a small bolt of electricity.</p><p>Did he spend all that money just for him to change it himself?</p><p>If so, why in such a disturbing, grotesque fashion?</p><p>You simply shook your head and decided to leave it at that. Was it your business what the customer decided to do with his purchase? </p><p>For a while, you managed to brush this from your mind, although encounters with Sebastian proved to be a little tense on your end. You longed so much to inquire the nature of his actions, yet fear clenched your chest.</p><p>What if you were never meant to see it in the first place?</p><p>What would he do to you if he found out?</p><p>Swallowing the nervous lump in your throat, you pulled a smile and brushed on by. </p><p>Of course, curiosity won you over every time you strolled by his room, and the more you glanced inside, the more your stomach would drop and your heart race in terror. </p><p>The face of the portrait resembled less and less of your elegant muse. His skin darkened, increasing the vivid, crimson glow of those ominous orbs. Droplets as thick and red as blood dribbled down the canvas. </p><p>For a moment, your feet seemed pinned to the ground, and your muscles stiffened.</p><p>The only sound audible to you was the sound of your rapidly beating heart. </p><p>Thank God no one was around to witness this moment of perilous inquisitiveness.</p><p>What started as a fantasy, a childhood dream coming to life around you, slowly spiraled into an empty vision. The colors of the once electrifying, dazzling parties seemed hollow to you. The walls of this fortress felt more and more like a prison with each passing day.</p><p>Worst of all, the muse you so admired, so loved, so wanted, repulsed, even terrified you a little at a time.</p><p>He lived by no rules. He took what he wished. He used anything and anyone to achieve his desires. </p><p>How could you not have noticed this? Had you been so blinded by the luxuries and richness of this place that you failed to see the ominous darkness looming around the corner?</p><p>With that image, that image of the painting you slaved over, the demon now lurking behind the frames stained its imprint in your mind. While you failed to understand how or why the appearance changed so drastically for the worst, it further motivated you to escape as soon as you could - tonight, if at all possible.</p><p>You came with little, so what difference did it make to leave this all behind?</p><p> </p><p>Night fell. Nothing but the soft chirping of crickets and the rustling of the leaves accompanied the air. Your small, burlap sack clutched between trembling fingers, you peered around the shadowy corridors of the hall. Hearing no sign of any movement, you tiptoed your way, cringing at every creak of the wooden floor. The possibility of any one catching you made your blood run cold. Even your pulse beating your eardrums served as a possible threat.</p><p>Just one trip downstairs, and you were free to slip through the doors and run as far away as possible.</p><p>Before turning to the stairs, you paused before the door to Sebastian’s room. A little sliver of light stretched through into the darkness, casting only a thin line across the carpet. You listened for any voice, any whisper, but you only perceived the crackling of the fire. As you held your breath, you inched your way towards the open portal and braced yourself for a mad dash down to the exit. </p><p>Suddenly, the dangerous notion of curiosity tickled at the back of your mind. Despite the terror of the portrait embedded into your mind, you wondered if it altered since you last saw it.</p><p>But, Sebastian might catch you.</p><p>And if he did, what would he do to you?</p><p>Such worries circulated through your aching head. The sweat from your palms began to seep through the fabric of your sack, and droplets spotted across your brow. </p><p>Still, as the painter, you supposed you held a certain obligation to witness the final fate of your work. Every true artist cherished his pieces as one might his own son. The amount of effort poured into each new, unique creation rivaled that of growing close to a precious friend or child.</p><p>Despite the pain it caused you to watch your most favorite of works twist and distort into the mirror of a monster, you thought it right to give one more look.</p><p>You just needed to remain as silent as the grave.</p><p>Taking in a deep breath and holding it, you pressed your back into the wall; bit by bit, you craned  your neck.</p><p>Your face was drained of its color, and you were certain your heart stopped in its tracks.</p><p>Whatever human traits were left had been swallowed by blackness, only to reveal the vivid, blood red eyes and pearly, sharp fangs glimmering in a vile grin. His fingers elongated into sharp talons, like that of a ferocious bird of prey, and clasped between them was a withering heart, its blood oozing down the image. Ebony wings spread forth and ominously shielded the figure from any glint of light. The shadows cast by the fire beneath the mantle exaggerated the features of the demon.</p><p>You trembled with fear. </p><p>By a technical standpoint, the work was flawless. You noted no errors or mistakes hidden by heavy blotches. You wondered if this, perhaps, was completed by something inhuman.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>The voice caused you to yelp, nearly leaping into the room. </p><p>Sebastian, dressed in his usual black suit, stood erect at the doorway, eyes lost in the dark magic of the portrait. A small, eerie smile adorned his lips.</p><p>“Eternal beauty and immortality in exchange for a measly soul seemed like a fair trade, would you not agree?” </p><p>With a loud gulp, you mustered the courage to speak.</p><p>“Have you gone mad?” you exclaimed rather than asked. </p><p>An airy chuckle escaped his lips as he whisked by you and draped his arm over the mantle. </p><p>“You poor, naive, little creature,” he pushed a lock of black hair behind his ear. “We have but one life to live, and what good does it do when you are limited by a silly, human repercussion like age?”</p><p>You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. Your mind was too much of a jumbled mess to put any sort of coherent sentence together. </p><p>Instead, you lowered your head and whispered faintly,</p><p>“So...is that the work of a demon?”</p><p>You perceived the thump of his heels on the carpeted floor drawing closer. Causing you to gasp, he took your chin between his thumb and index, forcing you to meet eyes. You shivered at the glow from the fire cast its light over his crimson eyes. </p><p>“The imagery, I suppose you could say so,” he muttered.  “but the alterations are reflections of my own soul.”</p><p>Your eyes widened in utter terror. </p><p>How....?</p><p>How could you have been so blinded by the sin veiled by such a beautiful form?</p><p>Your shoulders fell unable to take the weight of the shame you bore.</p><p>Triggering another gasp from your throat, Sebastian pressed his hand into your lower back, pressing his body into yours. </p><p>“Wha-?!” </p><p>Despite your rapidly rising fear of him, a strange heat engulfed your cheeks by the intimate gesture. </p><p>His smile broadened the closer his mouth drew to your ear. </p><p>“No, stop-”</p><p>“As for the sad heart resting so gingerly between my fingers,” his hot breath feathered softly across the skin. </p><p>Before you could protest, a sharp pain enveloped your chest. In only a moment, it spread through  every part of your body, torturing every last nerve. As you strained desperately to scream, nothing but a pathetic, raspy croak tore from your throat. </p><p>Sebastian only laughed at your feeble strikes against his chest. Instead, he locked his fingers between your own and whispered against the rims of your dry lips,</p><p>“It’s <i>yours.</i>”</p><p>Thus, your body fell limp,</p><p>and everything turned to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Incubus!Sebastian x Nurse!Reader] AU</p><p>
  <i>Nothing.</i>
</p><p>No matter how hard you tried, no matter how much you worked, no matter the hours of sleep you sacrificed to the gaping jaws of the hospital, even if you offered your soul to the devil himself,</p><p>there was <i>nothing</i> you could do. </p><p>On one hand, the game played within the walls of the ICU was one only for the bravest, the savviest - the ones with the hardest of hearts - a game to salvage as many lives as possible from sickness and injury. Death was a cunning, expert player, often lurking around the corners of every room, ready to strike at any moment, taking yet another patient from your clutches. You grew accustomed to losing. After all, Death was a cheater, possessing powers beyond all human capability, and you were lucky to, at the very least, extend a patient’s life or improve his or her quality of life.</p><p>It never surprised you anymore, hearing the piercing flatline, announcing the passing of another soul to the afterlife. Every now and then, sadness pricked your heart, but in general, you were invincible to each loss, no matter how gruesome the case might have been. </p><p>That was until about a week ago, when the paramedics reeled in your best friend, covered in blood on a stretcher and at a high rate of speed. The neural processes in your mind immediately screeched in their tracks, and your body switched to autopilot. The scenes carrying out before you - nurses pressing his slashed arteries, the distortion of his face from the broken bones and bruising, the shouting of orders, the blast from the defibrillator - your body acted as a machine, mindlessly carrying out its duties, and your consciousness exited the moving vessel to stand back and watch. </p><p>And when the ECG finally flattened, indicating the heart’s final and feeble efforts, your limbs fell limp. You only heard the shrill, elongated beep and the violent thrashing of your pulse throughout your body. You gazed at the lifeless body in shock, until the realization slammed you so hard in the stomach, your breath snagged in your throat. Nonetheless, a part of you denied the cruel truth of this moment. As you returned home early that morning, locked in this horrible trance, within the chaotic entanglement of memories, all you heard replaying in your mind was the doctor’s solemn words: </p><p>“I’m so sorry, but....his wounds were too great. We couldn’t save him.”</p><p>The final blow to your pathetic defense against reality.</p><p>He was...<i>gone.</i></p><p>Gone.</p><p>Gone.</p><p>Gone. </p><p>Gone.</p><p>Gone. </p><p>Gone. </p><p>Every morning, every night, your mind clung to this fact like a tick to a dog, and much like a tick, its sickness infected every mental pathway until it seemed to be the only aspect of your brain left. </p><p>
  <i>My best friend is gone.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My best friend is gone.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My best friend is gone.</i>
</p><p>This inner screaming distracted you from your daily tasks, your work, your sleep, your <i>everything.</i> You took time from your job in hopes the break would give you a chance to properly grieve and process his death.</p><p>But, every night, the demons of that hour crept into your room and roared about you: the flashing of the ambulance, the wailing of the sirens, the blood, the monotonous, strident, thin cry of the ECG, the constant wondering of how his family felt, how his coworkers felt, how his wife felt - and how you failed to save him.</p><p>It was your fault. </p><p>You lost the game again, and now you and his loved ones paid the price. </p><p>Because you couldn’t save him. </p><p>It was your fault.</p><p><i>Yours.</i>                                                                                 </p><p>The more days that slinked by, the louder the voices became, the longer times spent in your room, huddled beneath your sheets praying the fabric would muffle the internal pandemonium. You tried not to think of how many times you stared into the medicine cabinet at the painkillers or sleeping pills, attempting to calculate how many would put you into an eternal sleep.</p><p>It terrified you that your mind dared to traverse these grounds, but on the other hand, you were so desperate for freedom from your thoughts, anything was welcoming at this point. </p><p>And as you spent another night, watching the clock tick from midnight to early morning, you realized little to no barrier kept you from doing something dangerous to end your suffering.</p><p>Sweat trickled down your forehead, as you tossed and turned within the snare of your sheets. Ears ringing, mind muddled and confused, your memories replayed themselves as was the norm for the last few months. While your eyes strained open, and you could see the shadows of the fan whirling across the ceiling, you were lost within the realms of your nightmare:  the walls closing in on you, the bloodshed, the noise, every pair of eyes wide with horror. A trembling moan seeped through your lips, and your fingers dug into your blanket. The weight of fear seemed to press you into your mattress the more you fought to awaken. Even if your obsessions continued, it was a chance to escape what your mind perceived as reality. </p><p>Anything was better than this torment... </p><p>With desperate gasp, eyes straining open, your mind finally processed the realm of the substantial.</p><p>Your heart still raced, and sweat still stuck to your brow as if you just finished running a marathon. Every limb trembled from the internal panic, and your eyes stung with tears cried mid slumber. Slowly, steadily, you breathed in short puffs- then a little longer, then even more, until you could finally inhale a proper breath, allowing your systems to relax. But, nothing could remove the lump in your throat and overwhelming urge to sob from frustration. </p><p>Deliberately, you rose and pulled your knees to your chest. As you debated the next course of action, be it a hot bath or a snack, you raised your gaze.</p><p>A figure sat at the foot of your bed, a very dark, ominous figure with black hair framing his pale face, crimson eyes staring back into your own, and a small smirk tainting his lips. At first, your initial response was a scream, until you noticed the bat-like wings protruding from his upper back, menacing claws extending from his finger nails, and small horns projecting from his head. Despite these daunting characteristics, the longer you examined him, the more you noticed the mystical allure to him, one that was both dangerous and exciting.</p><p>Rather suddenly, you groaned and rubbed your forehead.</p><p><i>Yup,</i> you thought. <i>I am officially hallucinating or still dreaming.</i> </p><p>The specter made no threatening movements, no indication to attack. He only sat and watched you with a smile. </p><p>Releasing a sharp exhale, you rested your head against the top of your knees. Maybe if you closed your eyes long enough, the vision would-</p><p>“Are you awake?”</p><p>Your heart nearly stopped. You blood chilled, and your brain rattled through every rational explanation for this nonsense.</p><p>Nothing that fantastical existed in this world so the most probable conclusion:</p><p>you were dreaming. Lucid dreaming perhaps?</p><p>You hoped this little bit of rationality meant your sanity remained some what in tact. </p><p>“I don’t know,” you replied. “You tell me.”</p><p>You heard the sheets rustle as he shifted. </p><p>“You seem to have been living in a nightmare the last few months.”</p><p>A short breath of air escaped your nose, all you could muster for a laugh.</p><p>For a figment of your imagination, he sure was curiously aware of the real world. </p><p>“What do you call yourself?” you asked, tapping your finger against the dip between your knees.</p><p>He inched a little closer, head tilted slightly. </p><p>“My personal designation matters not,” he explained. “Only what the humans I contract with entitle me.”</p><p>With a slight groan, you lifted your head to meet his face once more.</p><p>“Then, what name did you go by the longest?” you took a corner of your blanket between your fingers and rubbed it slightly. “I’m not super creative when it comes to names.”</p><p>A small chuckle rumbled in his throat. </p><p>“My most extensive contractee called me Sebastian. Does that suit your fancy?”</p><p>“Yeah, I like it,” you muttered. “Nice to meet you, Sebastian.”</p><p>His arm skimmed over the covers draped over your legs. You heard his steady breathing and felt the fabric of his coat brush against your knuckles. Very lightly, his finger circled the back of your hand, and in response, little goosebumps prickled along your arm. </p><p>For a dream, this certainly felt real. </p><p>And you had to admit, the gentle contact and sensations were rather pleasant. </p><p>“Do you not believe in my existence?” </p><p>Your eyes remained glued to the pad of his finger tracing over your protruding veins. </p><p>“You mean do I believe in the supernatural or your being here?” </p><p>Again, he chuckled. </p><p>“Either would work.” </p><p>You mused in silence for a moment or two, allowing your heart to sink into your chest. </p><p>“Nowadays,” you said more to yourself than anything. “I don’t really believe in anything anymore.”</p><p>“Except perhaps the sweet escape of death?” </p><p>You winced as if he punched you hard in the stomach. Even if a dream was a nothing more than your mind processing information, it nonetheless stung to hear.</p><p>His face was only inches from yours now, allowing you to peer into those mesmerizing pools of deep red, burning like a sultry fire. The tips of his fangs glimmered in the dim light of the room as his smile broadened, and the heat from his breath warmed your face. Although you hated to think of it, he quickly cast his spell over you with his devilish charm and soft voice. </p><p>Truly unfair. </p><p>Swathing your fingers over his, he lifted your hand to his lips and delicately kissed your knuckles. As your heart fluttered, you mentally slapped yourself. </p><p>“Why not accept the offer then?” he inquired.</p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Life dealt you a heavy hand,” he spoke with his lips still grazing over your skin. “Not one for such a poor, little creature to carry alone.” </p><p>You simply pressed your lips together and closed your eyes. </p><p>“Death carries more kindness than humans give him credit for,” placing his hand on the side of your head, he stroked your forehead with his thumb. “He releases those in pain from their bonds, be it sickness or unbearable grief. He is not one to be feared but loved as another player in this arduous game we call life.” </p><p>“It’s a bit hard to see it that way after losing so many patients,” you grumbled, pushing his hand away. “He kinda feels like a cheater.”</p><p>Despite your rejection, he remained undaunted and kept his smile.</p><p>“Ever owned a very sick pet?”</p><p>“Well, yeah...”</p><p>“Sometimes, a peaceful death is far better than clinging to a shredded thread of life. Death is like that veterinarian and frees those who will only live in torment.”</p><p>After you allowed his words to process, you shrugged. </p><p>“I guess you have a point...”</p><p>“Have you become someone needing release?” </p><p>Biting your bottom lip, you looked up at him and scanned his features for any hint of what your next answer might be. </p><p>He only smiled with hooded lids as he had been the entire visit. </p><p>“What do you think?” you asked. </p><p>“I’m afraid I have no say in human matters,” he explained. “I am only here to collect willing or slumbering souls, engaging in a contract when need be,” suddenly, his voice lowered to a menacing whisper. “The choice is entirely yours: which game do you wish to play?”</p><p>You licked your now dry lips, reminiscing the last few months from your first, awkward day of your job to your friend’s death. Working in the ICU, you always saw yourself fighting against the evil forces of Death and striving to save everyone. You always tried to perceive yourself as a warrior who protected the weak and at the same time as a faithful healer. But, the monotony of everyday soon settled in, dulling the nobility of your profession. It soon became a job, just like any other, and Death was an everyday thing you had to callous yourself against. </p><p>When your friend passed away, you lost all hope in yourself, your job, <i>everything.</i> Trying to save anyone was pointless, and even if you succeeded, you received no thank you, no compensation for your deeds except your salary. </p><p>Why bother at all? Why inflict yourself with this? </p><p>On the other hand, the more you pondered, the more you realized how much you missed the entire point of an ICU - the intensive care unit. This homed the worst of the worst conditions, the most ill, the ghastliest of injuries. Only a few walked out of there whole again.</p><p>Come to think of it, few were lucky to survive at all.</p><p>In areas like the emergency room or hospital walls, the survival rate was much higher, and people were much more likely to go home. At least, as a combined effort, your workforce proved a much formidable hero.</p><p>In the ICU, you never knew what to expect, but whether you saved a life or made their final moments a little easier, you supposed either was a noble cause. Serving for either Life or Death all depended on the day, and both held their positives and negatives. </p><p>Funny, this was the first time ever in your life to think of your job this way. First, an epic battle against Death, now an assistant to Death?</p><p>Strangely, it brought you a bit of comfort. </p><p>Even if you still grieved over your friend. </p><p>But, how was that your fault? You weren’t at the accident.  You didn’t cause it in anyway. You did all you could, and that was what mattered. </p><p>Such was life, and you couldn’t let those moments bring you down.</p><p>With a careful inhale, you managed a weak smile and look back at the mysterious visage. </p><p>“I suppose I play whatever game the day calls for,” you replied. </p><p>For the first time, his smile disappeared, and his eyes widened.</p><p>“I guess there are some things you can’t always help but,” you slid your fingers through your hair. “if it means making someone’s final days a little easier or saving a life, I suppose it’s worth the trouble.”</p><p>He continued to stare at you, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>All you did was laugh softly. </p><p>“It sounds stupid and cliche, but I guess I just need to be stronger,” you shrugged. “Not an easy game, but I’ll see how long I can hold out.” </p><p>After another tense pause, Sebastian’s expression softened. His cool fingers curved a piece of hair around your ear before resting his arm over your knee and placing his chin on the back of his hand. </p><p>“Impressive,” he said. “Not often do I see humans win against such a vehement struggle.” </p><p>“Tch, that was a victory?”</p><p>“More or less.” </p><p>Another silence passed over as you watched for any change in expression.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“So, where does that leave us?”</p><p>The palm of his hand softly cupped your cheeks, sending a wash of pink over your face. Because you expected a rough, unpleasant texture to his skin, you were surprised to find this contact like that of velvet or silk. </p><p>“I’m afraid your soul fails to suit my tastes,” he chuckled. “I only take those of the highest quality - full of hatred or despair.”</p><p>“Aw, are you saying I’m cheap now?” </p><p>Again, he laughed.</p><p>“Only as a meal,” his hand slowly fell down your jaw, then he propped your chin upon his index finger as he caressed his thumb over your bottom lip. The touch made you shiver. “But, as a specimen, I find humans like you rather intriguing; one minute, willing jump into the arms of death. The next, wrestling your way out, for the sake of a lofty goal or morale,” he leaned in a little closer. “Very fascinating.”</p><p>You swallowed. “Hm. Yes, we’re funny that way.”</p><p>For a moment, his eyes shifted to your apartment window before returning them to you.</p><p>“As sad as I am to say,” he said, lowering his arm. “The dawn approaches which means I must take my leave.”</p><p>“Ah, that’s too bad,” you yawned. “I’ve enjoyed our little chat.” </p><p>“As have I, little one.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” you cocked your head, feeling rather silly, even giddy, at your next statement. “We shall meet again under more fortunate circumstances.”</p><p>“Ah, my dear,” he pat your head. “I’m afraid that my presence never brings bliss or peace.”</p><p>“I figured. Just trying to be optimistic.” </p><p>“But, as a farewell, may I give you a kiss?”</p><p>The forwardness of his question caused you to flush deeper than before, but instead of speaking, you nodded. You would have been lying otherwise if you said you weren’t a little curious. </p><p>Taking your cheek in his hand again, he closed the already tight space between you two. Feeling his glossy lips against your own chapped ones filled your stomach with butterflies. The slow pace he set and his long breaths melted away any remaining thoughts of panic or sorrow. Strangely, his skin was oddly cooling, perhaps due to his inhuman nature. </p><p>As he deepened the kiss, gently touching your neck, you felt something build in your throat.</p><p>A...yawn? </p><p>Sure enough, when he pulled away, a yawn immediately proceeded, and holding you carefully by the waist, he placed you down into your bed. A comforting darkness surrounded you, and sleep brushed over your lids like the wings of a dove.</p><p>Sebastian’s hand stroked down the length of your spine, whispering within your sleepy haze,</p><p>“Pleasant dreams, my dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>